Back For Good
by devoted2clois
Summary: 'They had met at the coffee cart, just as they had both promised. It was perfect, until she showed up.' B&B. One-shot. Not a songfic, but there is music involved.


**Ok, so I'm really pissed off about Hannah….like really pissed off about her *pulls out a gun* does anybody know where I can find her? Ok, I don't have a gun…and I feel sorry for the poor woman who has to play her…imagine all the hate mail! So this is a one-shot about how I wanted Hannah to turn out…btw when I started writing this I hadn't seen the awesome but awful preview when Booth kisses the blonde bitch. I'm so depressed. Brennan might be a bit OOC, but I tried :P**

**DEDICATION – This is dedicated to the SES for their amazing work in the floods.**

They had met at the coffee cart, just as they had both promised. It was perfect, until **she **showed up. She was so perfect, so damn chirpy. This woman, reminded Brennan of a clown, too happy for her own good. She had found out that her name was Hannah, no wonder she didn't like her, her name was a palindrome. Booth had his arm around who she assumed was his new girlfriend's shoulder and was grinning like an idiot, but even Brennan could see that the smile only reached his eyes when he was looking at her.

"Hey Bones, the FBI is holding a presentation night tonight" he told her "are you going?"

"I suppose so" Brennan stole a glance at the coffee that was sitting in his hand "I still have to unpack and go back to the lab though."

"C'mon surely you can spare a few hours" Booth pleaded "please, please, please."

"You sound like a child Booth" Brennan's eyebrows furrowed and she looked at him seriously "it is quite annoying."

"Not only will you have so much fun but-" he removed his arm from around Hannah's shoulder and leaned closer to his partner in crime "you will get to see yours truly being given a massive award" Booth grinned and jabbed his thumbs at his chest.

"You're getting an award Seeley?" Hannah leant forward and tried to invite herself into the conversation.

"That's great Booth" Brennan smiled and ignoredthe infuriating woman who she had so kindly put up with and smiled at.

"Not only that but…you are also getting honoured" he nudged her in the arm and laughed.

"What?" she grinned and returned his laughter "why?"

"Because we" he indicated to the space between them "have the highest solve rate in the FBI. We're getting honoured."

"At least more of the attention will be on you though" she told him "because you are the one that actually arrests the bad guys."

"Yeah but you give me the evidence so I _can _arrest them. Admit it Bones, we are amazing." Booth grinned and nodded slowly.

"Yes Booth, I must agree with you on that point, we are pretty amazing." Brennan agreed seriously, still eyeing off his coffee.

"Would you stop eyeing off my coffee!" he threw his arms around his cup and grinned at her cheekily.

"Well you haven't had any of it, I was simply thinking that it would be much better for me to drink it than for you to throw it out" she said in her defence.

"You have a strong case Dr. Brennan" Booth tapped her on the nose and raised the cup to her lips "but this is my coffee" with that he gulped it down in 10 seconds. Brennan could see his face going red "ahhhhh!" Booth opened his mouth and fanned it furiously. "I burnt my tongue."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have had that coffee" she told him "stop being such a baby."

"But it hurts Bones." Booth whined and pouted.

"If it hurts that much, maybe I should drive tonight."

"Ohhhh Bones you're treading in dangerous water there."

Hannah sat back and watched as the partners continued to bicker and fight over who was going to drive to the event, and faded into the background.

(INSERT LINE BREAK HERE)

"C'mon Bones!" Booth paced in front of Brennan's bathroom door "we've gotta get moving." He snapped his fingers and animatedly popped his shoulders. _Yes _he thought _the year was good, the year was what we needed, the year was…_

Brennan opened her bathroom door.

_Oh wow._

"Are you ready Booth?" she asked, her head tilted slightly to the left.

"Yes" was all he could managed to choke out "you look…absolutely stunning Bones."

"Thanks, you look very handsome" she nodded slowly and gestured to his grey suit _man he looks a-ma-ha-zing in grey._

"The best suit my low salary could rent" he pulled on the lapels of the jacket and winked at her. "Come my Bones, our chariot awaits." Booth offered her his arm and threw her a charm smile.

"By chariot I assume you mean your SUV" Brennan wrapped her arm around his and leant into him.

"Yes, I do mean my SUV" he walked through her apartment and out her front door, not even letting go when she had to lock her door.

Rounding a corner, Booth led Brennan to the elevator in her apartment building. He pressed the down button and waited patiently.

"So, how long have you known Hannah?" she asked innocently and sincerely curious.

"Ahhh, about 6 months now" he replied absent mindedly.

"That's nice." Brennan said in her best 'I'm happy for you' voice.

"What about you? Did you meet anybody in Indonesia?" Booth turned to her and knew she could see that his eyes were pleading with her to say no.

"No" she shook her head "I didn't. Is Hannah going to be staying here for long before she goes back to Afghanistan?"

"I don't know" he casually shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok."

"Great."

"Excellent."

The elevator pinged before the doors opened. The partners walked inside and Booth pushed the ground floor button.

Standing there in silence, they allowed the slow elevator music fill the spaces. The carriage came to a halt and the doors opened. They walked out and into the lobby area. Nodding to the doorman, Booth led Brennan to his car. He jumped in and started the engine.

"Booth" Brennan whined "I thought I was driving."

"No, no definitely not" he shook his head and put the SUV in reverse. "You are wearing high heels and you won't be able to drive in them, but if you take them off to drive, you will be breaking the law."

"You always drive barefoot!" Brennan huffed.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No Bones, I don't."

"Yes Booth" she jabbed him in the shoulder "you do."

Booth took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, his eyes focused on the road.

"That is so mature Booth" Brennan said sarcastically "ignore me like a child."

(INSERT LINE BREAK HERE)

Booth and Brennan were sitting at a small round table with 5 other agents and their significant other. The men were engaged in some conversation about a sporting competition that Brennan could not follow, while the woman were catching up on celebrity gossip, which she couldn't follow either.

"Earth to Bones" Booth waved a hand in front of his partner's face.

"Yes Booth?" Brennan turned to face him raising a questioning eyebrow at him.

"They're starting the awards in a minute, we're the second one" he told her excitedly "they usually have the people who get this award give a little speech, so have you got anything to say?"

"I don't know" she shrugged her shoulders "I wasn't aware that we would need to say anything."

"It's ok" he placed his hand on her shoulder "we'll work it out when we get up there."

"You mean we'll leg it?"

"Wing it Bones, we'll wing it."

(INSERT LINE BREAK HERE)

"…it is my pleasure to award the J. Edgar Hoover award to Special Agent Seeley Booth and his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth and Brennan stood up from their chairs and weaved their way through the tables. People whistled and cheered like spectators would at a football match. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. Brennan's stomach dropped at his close proximity that she had missed for a year.

Walking up the short flight of stairs, they made their way to the microphone. Booth shook his bosses hand and accepted the plaque, while Brennan stood back and let him take the glory. She clapped slowly and smiled at him. When he turned around, she was almost blinded by his megawatt smile. He beckoned for her to come and stand next to him, in a few steps she was by his side.

"Well" Booth said into the microphone "thank-you. Yeah that's all I got to say."

The crowd laughed.

"I was serious" the laughter died down and everyone looked at Booth sceptically "ok, I was kidding. What I would really like to say is, that crime shouldn't be awarded. Sure, we make this city a safer place, but when we put somebody behind bars, someone is losing their friend, their father, brother, sister or mother. We take people" he paused for a moment "it's not that I don't respect my job, and that I will not keep putting criminals behind bars, but somebody deserves this more than I do."

Brennan raised her eyebrows at Booth.

"My partner, Dr Temperance Brennan, gives people."

"Booth that's absurd" Brennan interrupted.

"She identifies somebody's loved one, and gives them back to them. She is the one who brings criminals to justice, I just cuff 'em and ruff them up a bit" Booth held the plaque in front of him "I am the brawn and Bones is the brains. She's the one who gives me the evidence so I can take down a criminal, she's the one who identifies the victims, she's the one who can well and truly give closure to families." He smiled and handed the plaque to Brennan "Bones I want you to have this."

"Booth" she shook her head "I can't take it."

"Yes you can, and you will" he thrust it into her hands.

"No I won't" she shoved it back into his chest "just be grateful and take the award!"

"But I want you to have it" Booth protested.

"Fine" Brennan took it off him. "Booth made me a better person, for that, I am giving this award that he gave to me, back to him." She smiled and handed him the plaque "take it Booth, I just dedicated it to you."

"You are such an infuriating woman" Booth huffed "but I suppose this would look pretty good up on my wall" he held it up and turned his head on an angle.

"Yes Booth it would" Brennan grabbed his arm and dragged him off stage. Just about everyone roared with laughter at their public bickering. Brennan smiled and returned to her seat and watched Booth being congratulated by other agents. Until now, she had never realised just how much she had missed him.

(INSERT LINE BREAK HERE)

"Why isn't anybody dancing?" Brennan asked Booth. The DJ had played numerous songs and there was quite a spacious dance floor, but nobody seemed to be dancing.

"Because they're like sheep" he whispered in her ear "when one of them does something, the rest follow."

"So you're saying, if somebody went out there and started to dance, the rest would follow?"

"Exactly" Booth clapped his hands together.

"Than what are you waiting for?" Brennan stood up and took his hand "c'mon, dance with me."

"But – but this is a boy band" he protested as she dragged him onto the dance floor.

"So" Brennan shrugged her shoulders.

_Spirits move me,  
Every time I'm near you,  
Whirling like a cyclone in my mind._

"Bonesssssss" Booth groaned. The next thing he knew…Brennan was doing the sprinkler. He doubled over laughing, tears rolling from his eyes. When he thought that it was safe to look up…she was shuffling. Seeming to know the words, she started to sing.

"Your my lifeline" Booth couldn't help but start to do a little electric slide "angel of my life time." Brennan threw her head back and held her hand like a microphone "answer to or answers I can find. Baby I want you come, come, come into my arms" she grinned and wrapped her arms around her shoulders "let me feel the wonder off all of you."

"Could it be magic now, now, now and hold on fast, could this be the magic at last?" Booth joined in. He laughed when he heard feet shuffling and more people joining them on the dance.

"Baby take me, high up on a hill side, high up where the stallion meets the sun" Brennan belted out.

"I could love you, yeah build my world around you, never leave you till my life is done" Booth was doing the typical boy band dance move, AKA, tea towel pull from the front, tea towel pull from the side, tea towel pull from above or any combination of the three.

_Baby I want you come, come, come into my arms  
Let me feel the wonder off all of you.  
Could it be magic now, now, now and hold on fast,  
Could this be the magic at last? _

Thoroughly enjoying themselves, Booth and Brennan danced around each other, literally. Throwing in a few pelvic thrusts and shimmies, they really were letting themselves go. To their disappointment, the song died down, and welcomed in a much slower one.

"Ok" Booth clapped his hands together "let's sit down."

"Booth please" Brennan grabbed his arm as he began walking off "one more dance" she pleaded.

"Bones, I-"

"It's one of my favourite bands and I've always wanted to dance to this song." She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes "please."

"You are evil." Booth shook his head, but wrapped his arms around Brennan's waist. She rested his head on his shoulder and put her hands around his back. They swayed softly in time with the music.

_I guess, now it's time,  
For me to give up.  
I feel it's time._

_I've got a picture of you beside me,  
Got your lipstick marks still on your coffee cup.  
Oh yeah._

_Got a fist of pure emotion,  
Got a head of shattered dreams.  
Gotta leave it, gotta leave it all behind now._

Booth smiled when he heard Brennan softly singing along. He glanced around and noticed that there were a few other couples on the dance floor, but even those who were married were not dancing as close as they were.

"Whatever I said, whatever I did, I didn't mean it. I just want you back for good."

"Didn't know you liked boy bands Bones" Booth whispered in her ear.

"They have nice songs" she shrugged her shoulders and grinned sheepishly. "Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it, you'll be right and understood. I want you back for good."

"Hey Bones" he said "everybody's staring."

Brennan opened her eyes and glanced around.

"That's because they are jealous." She told him before she shut her eyes.

"Jealous that I get to dance with such a beautiful woman" Booth gripped her tighter around the waist and laughed softly.

_Unaware but underlined,  
I figured out the story,  
No, no  
It wasn't good,  
No, no_

"If I was a betting person, I would bet all my money that everybody in this room didn't expect you to come back to DC with a girlfriend" Brennan turned her head on his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck.

"What are you talking about Bones?" He took her by the shoulders and took a step back.

"Hannah" she tried to say in a chirpy tone, but failed.

"Hannah is not my girlfriend" Booth smiled and pulled Brennan back in to dance.

_But in the corner of my mind,  
I celebrated glory.  
But that was not to be._

"What do you mean she's not your girlfriend?" She turned her head into his neck and nuzzled into his neck.

"Exactly that…she's not my girlfriend. Her name is Hannah Booth, she's my cousin." Booth explained and could've sworn he felt Brennan smile against his neck.

"Really?" she asked excitedly, trying to hide it.

"Yeah Bones, really. Why were you jealous?" He joked.

"No" she lied a little too easily. Her shoulders slumped, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She sighed and breathed in his cologne. _I was so damn jealous it scared me._

"You ok there smelling me?" He asked, and instantly felt her tense.

"You smell nice" she whispered sheepishly.

He animatedly sniffed loudly in her hair "so do you. Is it a new shampoo?"

"Yes, I bought it in Maluku" Brennan told him.

"How was Maloopoo?"

_In the twist of separation,  
You excelled at being free.  
Can't you find,  
A little room inside for me._

"Maluku Booth, sometimes I think you say it incorrectly on purpose." She said "it was great. We made some amazing discoveries, and while I was there, I deciphered something very important."

"What? Like a code or something?" Booth asked.

"No, like-" Brennan struggled to find the right words "I, fell in love."

_Whatever I said  
Whatever I did I didn't mean it  
I just want you back for good._

Booth stopped moving, completely and utterly shocked.

"That's great Bones" he said, trying to hide the disappointment and pain in his voice. "I'm sure that it will go great."

"But I'm not sure how he feels about me. I'm afraid that I've already hurt him too much and that he won't take a chance with me." Brennan admitted, nudging Booth's feet with her own, encouraging him to move.

"How can you not be sure? Did he do something to you to suggest otherwise?" He asked, getting a _little _protective.

"No, he said something" Brennan paused "he said that he had to move on."

_Whenever I'm wrong  
Just tell me the song and I'll sing it.  
You'll be right and understood._

"Bones…" Booth took her by the shoulders and held her gaze.

"I'm afraid that I'm too late, and that you've moved on" Brennan told him, her voice laced with anxiety. "I know that I'm not the easiest person to get to know, and that I can some across as cold, but I am trying. I am trying to be a more understanding and accepting person."

"I could never move on from you" he held his hand to her face and stroked her cheek gently "I've tried but I always come running back."

"But when you come running back, I go running away…I won't run" Brennan said "I can't promise you 30, 40 or 50 years, nobody can, but I can promise you today and tomorrow and the next day, which is more than some people." She told him "I'm not good with feelings, but I know that there is something between us. I'm not ready to say what you want to hear, and I don't know when I will be, but I want you to know that I feel it."

_And we'll be together,  
This time is forever.  
We'll be fighting and forever we will be,  
So complete in our love,  
We will never be uncovered again._

"I think you just made me the happiest man alive Bones" Booth pulled Brennan into his chest and squeezed her tightly.

"I still don't believe in fate" she said, her voice obviously more relaxed. "But I am willing to explore the idea of breaking the laws of physics."

"I thought two people couldn't occupy the same space."

"I have no proof that they can't, as a scientist I must conduct my own experiment" Brennan told him reasonably.

"You won't be a one night stand Bones" Booth whispered in her ear.

"I know" she nodded.

"You won't be a fling."

"I know, and that's what scares me" she admitted. "I always mess up a relationship, they always leave."

"I won't leave you" he promised "we'll take it slow, adjust and get to know each other on a new level. We won't stuff it up."

_Whatever I said  
Whatever I did I didn't mean it  
I just want you back for good._

"Would we still be going slow if I kissed you?" Brennan asked, looking up at Booth shyly. He dipped his head and pressed his lips to her softly. It was nothing dramatic, nothing over the top, no groping, no pushing against a wall, no tongue contact, just them connecting. Brennan gripped the lapels of Booth's jacket and pulled him impossibly closer.

_Whenever I'm wrong  
Just tell me the song and I'll sing it.  
You'll be right and understood._

"Woah" Booth sighed, resting his forehead against Brennan's "you can't believe how long I've wanted to do that for."

"Can you just hold me for a minute?" Brennan asked in a quiet, slightly embarrassed voice "I finally understand the term – to go weak at the knees."

"I'll always hold you" he held her tight and ran his hands up and down her back "I'll never let you fall."

_I guess now it's time,  
That you came back for good._

**Ok, so I don't know if there is a J. Edgar Hoover award but it sounded pretty smart. The songs used are : Could it be Magic and Back for Good by Take That. Seriously when I heard these songs for the billionth time (go TT!) I thought of B&B. Please leave a review on your way out.**


End file.
